A need exists for a method for separating and containing solids, liquids, and gases that can be easily transported and quickly installed.
A further need exists for a method for receiving an input, including solid, liquid, and gas, and removing liquid and solid from the input, thereby allowing the gas to travel to a flare, the liquid to be reused in drilling operations or other operations, and the solid to be contained and dried.
A further need exists for a method that can handle up to 6000 cubic feet of input.
A further need exists for a method that can be implemented at or near atmospheric pressure, providing a method that is safer, more efficient, and easier to implement.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.